


reflections

by bythegleamofalantern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, it's been a while and i have wanted to write for zutara forever, what better way to start with zutara month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegleamofalantern/pseuds/bythegleamofalantern
Summary: Zuko and Katara through the years.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	1. the blue spirit and the painted lady.

Zuko's been up for hours when Katara finds him.

Katara doesn't know him all that well, but she's trying to. It's been a day since they've come back from their trip of the Southern Raiders. She's walking around the house, the vacation home Zuko spends his summers in. Used to, she reminds herself. And she finds Zuko, sitting on a couch. Sleeping.

It's funny. This time she's stumbling on him staying up all night but for a better reason.

Katara shakes her head. 

"Do you ever sleep, Zuko?Why does it seem like I'm always finding you awake when you should have been."

"I do." Zuko snorts. "I just..."

Katara raises an eyebrow. The water bender sits down beside him, moving a little closer. 

"What did you find."

At this, Zuko smiles. 

"This is a story. One that my mother used to read me."

"You mother." Katara nods. "Yeah. My mother used to read me and Sokka legends. Water Tribe legends." Katara's face grows wistful, her voice pensive.

Zuko bites his lip. It's as it he wants to say more, but he doesn't. "I'm glad you had that time with her. The time you and your brother did have. For-"

"For however long we did have." Katara shuts her eyes, tight. "Same to you. With your mother." It's a sensitive issue for both of them but it's nice that they can be more open with it now.

"Thank you, Katara." His smile is sweet. It's not something she's used to seeing. He's been so angry for so long. But a smile looks good on him. Katara is glad her friend is happy. 

"So, what's this legend?"

Zuko unfurls the scroll. "The Painted Lady."

Katara tries her best not to laugh. "You don't say."

"You sound like you know this story."

Katara just gives him a shrug. 

"I've heard it around while travelling with Aang and Sokka and Toph around the Fire Nation some. It's not a bad story at all."

"Then..." Zuko trails off. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?Maybe what?"

"Would you mind me reading it to you?"

"That wouldn't be unwelcome, " Katara replies as she pats him on the shoulder. "Maybe it'll help us fall asleep. We could use something to calm our nerves before the invasion."

"Okay. I can start."

"Whenever you're ready, Zuko."


	2. momtara and dadko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun with this prompt enjoy

The sun is setting on the beach, casting orange and red light everywhere. Toph's sitting on a piece of driftwood, swinging her legs when Zuko walks beside her.

"Toph, you should apologize to Sokka."

The Earthbender balks. "Why?"

Zuko pinches his nose bridge, but he answers anyways, in as patient a voice as possible. "You hid his sword."

"Well, he deserved it!He ate my lychee nuts!"

"Are you sure it wasn't Momo?" Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"Momo couldn't remove the pits!" Toph raises her hands in the air.

"Well, it could have been Aang."

Toph looks at Zuko, snorting like _yeah, sure._

"Well, you might be right. But I'm sure Sokka's sorry about it. Besides, two wrongs don't make a right."

Toph nods, albeit grudgingly. "Yeah. You have a point there... dad."

Zuko snorts. "I'm not a dad."

Katara comes in at that moment, with a tray full of tea cups. "What's this about?"

"How Zuko is totaally a dad."

"I'd love to see how that kid ends up." Katara laughs, throwing her head back.

"Haha." Zuko replies without much enthusiasm.

"It's not a bad thing," Katara hedges. "I've been the mom friend for as long as I can remember." She shrugs. "You get used to it.

"Even if you are boring."

"Toph, you know that's not true. Also, not helping!"

"Kidding. Easy, sugar queen."

"Fair enough."

Zuko lets out a small laugh. "I guess it makes sense. I've just never thought of myself as..."

"As?" Katara cocks her head to one side. 

"Dad like. Or just... nurturing. Didn't really have the best of role models for that."

"Ozai not winning any Father Of The Year awards?Shocker." 

"That's a fair hit," Zuko replies to Toph. 

"Being caring and looking out for people is a good thing." Katara interjects. "And it's... sweet." 

"Sweet?" 

"That even if you didn't have the best father in your life, you're being that for others. That's sort of how I saw myself." Katara shakes her head. "See myself. But it's not bad if you don't see it that way.."

Zuko nods at that. "I mean, that is true but... I did have one." Zuko pauses, then continues with a bit of effort. "My uncle Iroh."

"Good man," Toph replies.

"I know, I know I've said it before but."

"You feel like you've let him down." Katara nods, slowly. "But you'll find a way to make it up to him, somehow. Think of it this way. You're... paying it back that kindness forward."

Zuko says nothing, simply smiling to himself at Katara's words.

"Okay, so is this love fest going to end with us holding hands."

"That's not a bad thing, Toph!Don't say it like it is."

"Sure." 

The three friends go silent, watching the day fall to night together on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the fic! as always, if you liked the fic feel free to leave a kudo and/or a comment!  
> thanks!  
> -bythegleamofalantern


	3. season 4 zutara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me some time to come up with my take on the prompt but i came to this idea of zuko visiting the water tribe a couple of months after the finale and katara and sokka showing him around. this just became so vivid i had to write it

It's an important day. Katara's been pacing back and forth, practically on the balls of her feet. 

"Katara," Gran Gran says gently. "You seem tense."

"I'm not that tense, Gran Gran. Just..."

"Excited?" The older Water Tribe member finishes. She's heating up a meal a pot, mixing her sea prune strew. The salty smell fills the tent. Normally, that would send Katara's stomach rumbling, but now she feels tension. She couldn't hold a bite, even if she wanted to.

"You have a guest coming over, yes?"

"That's right. My friend Zuko." For some reason, the words don't come out right, naturally. 

"He'll be here soon?"

"Yes."

"He must be important, for you to be worrying."

"He is the Fire Lord now. He is important." Katara notes with a laugh. 

"Is he important to you?"

Katara thinks it over.

**"Yes."**

* * *

The sight of Zuko in brown furs is a bit of a jarring one, but a welcome one nonetheless. It makes Katara happy-it's been so long since she's seen her friend. Being Fire Lord agrees with him, as she knows full well.

"Katara." Zuko greets her, a grin breaking. The embrace, if only briefly, but the warmth of the hug is palpable.

"Hello, Zuko."

"How have you been?I know it's been some time."

"It has," Katara agrees. "I've been rebuilding and reorganizing things here in the South Pole. It's hard work. But I like it." It's not easy, trying to rebuild all the homes and bring back the practices of waterbending here in her home. There's more people coming in from the North Pole nowadays... But it's a good kind of chaos. The promise of a new world.

"You always did have the mark of a leader." 

"Thank you."

Zuko and Katara walk around as she shows him around her home, walking gently to not break the ice. They don't talk much, but the companionable silence is nice. Sometimes she looks at Zuko, drinking everything in.

"It seems like there's..." Zuko looks down, searching for the right words. "So much more life here." He then looks at Katara. "You must be proud."

"I am," Katara notes. "It's not all my doing but I'm glad to have done my part in restoring my home." 

"The Fire Nation took a lot from this place. For so many years. " Zuko starts. "But it's good to know that the spirit of the Water Tribe lives on. That peace has brought it back to glory."

That makes Katara smile. "I'm happy for that too."

"Yes. Your people... they mean a lot to you."

"More than anything." Katara's first and truest love is her family, her tribe. Her people. Sokka, her grandmother, her father. 

"That's how I feel about my people in the Fire Nation. Not what my great grandfather made the Fire Nation, but what it used to be. What it is now." Zuko trails off. "I know, it's not the same."

"No, but it is a similar feeling." Zuko has a duty to his people as the Fire Lord. Katara doesn't have the same responsibility, she knows, but she also cares deeply for her people as a member and perhaps, as a leader. In keeping the traditions of her home.

"Are you hungry, Zuko?" The thought occurs to her, suddenly. Katara hasn't had anything since this morning.

"I could eat."

"Come to my home," Katara offers. "My Gran Gran still has some sea prune stew at home."

"I just might take you up on that. That sounds great."

"Come on then." Zuko follows Katara and they continue walking until they reach her tent. Sokka and Gran Gran are in the middle of eating.

"Zuko!" Sokka beams. "Long time no see."

"Good to see you, Sokka."

"Come on in from the cold," Gran Gran says. "I'll make you both some stew and some tea."

"Thank you." Zuko bows to Gran Gran.

"Yes, thank you, Gran Gran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got long but i love this idea so much god bless  
> happy reading!  
> -bythegleamofalantern


	4. don't hurt her/him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet Lives Au time here we go

Being an official ambassador of the Water Tribe involves a lot of change. 

Katara did speak a lot to a lot of other leaders in her travels with the Avatar, plenty of important people. She, in a sense, always had a degree of importance, but it wasn't until after the war and after her role in ending the war became evident to many people that she became one of those leaders. A force in rebuilding the world.

It's a lot, she thinks, for a now 15 year old girl. 

But she's never minded that weight, she thinks. That responsibility.

It's natural for her to be here, in the Earth Kingdom. It's early morning, and they're heading to their apartments in the city after staying a night as the Earth King's guests.The scent of the steamed pork buns and fresh flowers permeate the air. Sun rises, basking the tops of the shop awnings in a faint glow.

Katara and her friends are here Ba Sing Se, a place with so many bad (and perhaps some good) memories. Losing Appa, for instance. That had been hard on her, on all of them.

Zuko's betrayal.

It's so long ago, and she's forgiven Zuko a million times over for it. He has certainly proven himself worthy of that.

But that night... She's not sure what she remembers more, him opening up to her for the first time, the first time she'd begun to think of him as a friend and as a person, or the cruel sting of his betrayal. (She knows the context better now. Not that it excuses it, but.)

That's why it's so strange, her walking through the streets of Ba Sing Se with Zuko beside her. The scent of the steamed pork buns and fresh flowers permeate the air. Sun rises, basking the tops of the shop awnings in a faint glow. (They always seem to run into each other at political meetings.) She's an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, he's the Fire Lord. It makes sense to a certain degree but still.

Katara is glad for his presence now.

Zuko calms her, and though he doesn't say it outright, she feels as if she does the same for him. That moment of her helping him take down Azula, the lightning he had taken for her, that had cemented their bond. Cemented their bond further, that is.

It's helpful, then, when she runs into a familiar face.

"Jet?" She steps backward, almost in disbelief.

"It's me." There he is, in all his glory. It's as if their run in with the Dai Li never even happened. He looks calm. Happy even. As happy as Jet could be, anyway.

  
"You..."

"I lived, yeah."

"I'm glad." Somehow, the words come out more curt than she had intending them to be.

"Thanks. You look good, Katara." His words are sincere, she knows that much.

"Yeah." Katara rubs her arm up and down, unsure of what to say.

"Hello, Jet." Zuko nods stiffly, acknowledging his presence. Until now, Jet had only noticed and communicated with Katara. 

"You again."

Zuko doesn't respond to this. "You survived."

"I escaped with the help of some friends." Jet folds his arms, his smile taut.

"Okay. Good to know."

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm on Fire Nation business with my friends."

"Since when and you Katara friends?" Jet gestures somewhat rudely to Katara.

"It's not your business." Katara replies. She's not sure why, but the way Jet's speaking to Zuko ticks her off. 

"I thought you hated the Fire Lord."

"I hate Ozai." Where was Jet going with this line of questioning?

"And yet here you are, with **his son.** Fire Nation scum." Jet sneers. "A liar, who betrayed you and Aang and Sokka and-"

"That's enough, Jet." Katara doesn't want to be hostile, but Jet's tone is making harder for her to stay even and composed.

"Are you defending him?" Jet snorts. "Was anything I said wrong?"

"No," Zuko answers. "But she doesn't need to explain her choices in life to you."

"She can speak for herself," Jet shoots back.

"I can," Katara snaps. "And if you say anything else about Zuko... You **know** what I'm capable of." Katara's eyebrows furrow. 

"And if you bother Katara again..." Zuko adds. "She can handle herself. But I won't sit by either."

"Fine," Jet states plainly. "I'm leaving. I can see where I'm not wanted."

"Bye."

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Katara says afterwards. "I don't like being that way."

"It's fine." Zuko replies. "I'm just sorry he's a jerk."

"He's not always a jerk. He has his reasons."

Zuko sighs. "I suppose. I just don't like him. How he talks to you."

"It's how he talks to everyone." Katara shrugs. "I'm over it... and him."

"So... you and Jet were a thing?"

Katara blushes at that. "Not exactly."

Zuko raises his hands, apologetic. "Okay. Sure. Whatever you say."

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"You stood up for **me,** " Zuko corrects. "Even if he did have a reason to hate me. A completely valid one."

"I would do it again."

"So would I." 

Katara smiles. 

"Thanks, Zuko."

"No need to thank me."

"I'll buy you some tea," Zuko offers. "I think my uncle still has his tea shop here in the city. It'll help us keep our minds off him."

"Sure," Katara replies. "Maybe we can see if Toph or Sokka would like to come along."

"If they want to." Zuko fidgets with his sleeve. "Or..."

"Or?" Katara raises an eyebrow. 

"Let's just see how it goes, for now."

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, i feel like i wrote jet a little Too Mean but i didn't want to villainize him completely. he's just wary of zuko and katara is protective of her fire friend  
> also zuko trying to shoot his shot and katara not realizing at first... these two... you tried zuko  
> anyways, thanks for reading!please leave a kudos or a comment if you so wish  
> -bythegleamofalantern


	5. southern water tribe culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi gang!these next few prompts are going to be a little late but i will do my best! really enjoying these so far

Katara thanks her lucky stars that they came here early enough in the afternoon for the weather to be at least somewhat bearable. That being said, it's not ideal conditions. The wind is chilly, the snow is blowing in every direction. It's cold, so so very cold. 

And yet, here they are, out in the chill. Katara is used to this, she grew up in it, after all. Zuko's struggling a little more. He's doing an admirable job of hiding it but she can tell he's shivering. 

"You're okay like this, right?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to try and use my firebending breathing techniques a little. It's just been some time since I've been out in the cold for this long, that's all." For Zuko, that's being cheerful. Even if he is being a little matter of fact, as is his normal way.

"Not easy." Katara admits. "And it is a lot colder here than in the North. But you manage." She shrugs.

"It's getting easier the longer I've been here," Zuko replies. "Not so bad as the first time."

"Good." Katara takes out the fishing spears her father used to use, along with a bucket to catch the fish in. It's been a while since I've done this," Katara admits. "I never usually needed to ice fish to get food-" She trails off. 

"Because of your water bending," Zuko explains. "I get it."

"But I'm glad to be doing this with you." Katara focuses on the ice, striking the ice the right way with a pronged spear. She doesn't get a huge fish, but it's sizable enough.

"Same." Zuko tries to smile, but his spear falls into the ice. "Oh."

Katara can't help but laugh a little. "I can lend you mine."

"Okay."

"Just keep an eye on the ice," Katara advises. "One fluid motion."

Zuko nods. "Okay. I get what you mean." The firebender closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Like Katara, he manages to find a way to strike the ice true. He slides a bit backward, but his spear has a fish on it. It's not a big one, to be sure. Not as big as Katara's anyways. But he seems so proud, it'd be remiss for Katara to not be happy for him. 

"Not bad," she admits. "We still have a lot to do."

"We have all afternoon." Zuko replies. "Let's get started."


	6. power couple

"Are you ready?" 

Zuko's voice brings Katara out of her reverie. She's been busying herself, fixing her dress and her necklace in front of the mirror. It's not often she gets to make herself look so polished, so she takes her time. A little nervous, she might be, but she's happy all the same. A good kind of nervous. Which is why she simply replies "I'm fine, Zuko." 

"You..." Zuko trails off, before commenting again. "You look very nice." 

She smiles. She's not wearing a full on ceremonial outfit but wearing a flowing blue gown with her mother's necklace and Water tribe paint makes her feel... Powerful. Grown up. 

Herself. 

This is who she is, really, at her core. A strong woman, a leader, beautiful and powerful. She feels elegant, and that's not always something that she often feels. Strong yes, a fighter?Yes. But beautiful is something new. 

"I'll see you later, at the dinner." Zuko gives her a pat on the shoulder, then proceeds to leave the door. He takes his time though, studying her. She's not sure why, but it makes her... Flustered a little, if only at the intensity.

"See you later."

* * *

The night goes on well, with Zuko making speeches and addressing his public. He talks about the plans he and Aang have to establish peace, to establish a new world. A new city.

He's so lively, so sure of himself. Katara feels proud of him, so proud her heart swells.

At some point, he gestures to Katara and introduces her to the crowd.

"Part of the new world is restoring some of the good traditions of the past," he starts. "Which is partly why we have here with us Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. An ambassador of her people, a master waterbender and fighter..." Zuko clears his throat as he looks at Katara again, eyes shining. "And a dear friend."

Katara stifles a cry, grinning back at Zuko before going to speak to the gathered guests. "It is an honor and a privilege to be a part of restoring the practices of my people. To be here in the Fire Nation and working with the Fire Lord as leaders of a new world.." While there are some murmurs, they all are positive. "Together, I know we can work together to build something great. To build something lasting for us, for our children." 

A cheer erupts at her words. Katara bows, humbled but throughly happy and proud.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko says, taking her hand and lifting it in a show of solidarity.

She takes a note of this, of the happiness in the eyes of the people seeing her and most especially, in Zuko's. This is something Katara will treasure, she knows this for sure.


	7. soulmates.

Katara is thirteen when her soulmate mark starts to appear. She's not sure what that means, exactly, but maybe Sokka can help her some.

Katara looks at the mark on her hand, confused. She's in her tent, helping clean up around the tent when she looks down at her hand and sees a mark appearing.

"It's glowing," she tells Sokka. "That must mean my soulmate must be close by. Somewhere." Sokka shrugs. "I haven't gotten mine yet. But that's what everyone says." Sokka cleans the fish they'd caught the other day, and the smell permeates the air.

Sokka looks at it, rubbing his chin. "I mean, it could, but you don't know enough about to be sure. 

* * *

It's a few months later. Katara's 14th birthday has passed and now she's travelling with the Avatar with her brother.

It's easy, being with her brother and with Aang. Even if she is supposed to be his soulmate.

At least, that's the conclusion she draws when her soulmate mark glows the day she meets him.

Aang is sweet, Aang is kind. Aang is... fun. They have a natural, easy rapport. But she doesn't know if she likes him the way that he likes her. It just never occurred to her that they could have a future.

"Do you think Aang is my soulmate?" Katara asks Sokka when Aang's asleep. 

"Could be."

Katara purses her lips at that. "The fortune teller did say my future husband would be a powerful bender."

That makes him raise an eyebrow. "Well, Aang certainly is, is that's what you mean."

"But is that what's going to happen?" Katara bunches her blanket inward. "I mean, I like Aang. He's great. But I just... I just don't feel like I'm ready for a soulmate."

Sokka nods. "If you're not ready, it doesn't have to happen. Not yet, anyways." Sokka yawns as she turns back to sleep. 

"Right. I still have a choice." 

* * *

It's not until much later that Katara realizes her soulmate wasn't the boy in the iceberg. It was Zuko, all along.

Sure, she met Aang on the same day she met Zuko. And perhaps, in a different world, it could have gone that way. But Katara is happy here and now. She made her choice, Zuko. 

"Was I your soulmate?" She asks him one day as they eat breakfast together as the sun rises over Ba Sing Se. He's drinking his tea, she's eating rice porridge.

"I wasn't born with a mark," Zuko answers. "Not everyone is." He shrugs. "But I think you are anyways, mark or not."

That makes Katara smile. "Do you think we were meant to be?"

"Maybe. We chose each other. We made our own destiny." Zuko holds Katara's hand. "That's what I know for sure."

Katara can't help but agree.


	8. agni kai

"Hold still." Katara furrows her brows. "I need to concentrate."

"Okay." Zuko sits in the chair, taking off his coat and shirt. "I trust you." 

Katara's eyes widen a little, but she's not embarrased or anything. It feels almost natural, she's no stranger to the body or to seeing anything. Not that she's seeing any much of Zuko that would make her blush or be shy in the first place.

"You should, by now." Katara mutters while giving him a sideways glance. 

Zuko laughs. "Okay. That's fair. That's very fair."

"I've saved your life countless times."

"Not countless," Zuko replies. "Okay. But close."

Katara snorts, yet she takes out the water out of the skin, waterbending the water. "I'll try to heal it." 

"I don't know if it can be healed," Zuko says with effort. "But I don't need it to be healed. I just want to be free of the pain."

"Does it still hurt?" Katara's voice grows quiet. "Even after all this time?"

"It comes and goes," Zuko replies.

Katara bends the water onto Zuko's chest, it moves in a circle before she does. She mutters a few words, then the water glows. Light refracts on the water. Katara can physically feel the tension leave Zuko's face. 

"You're alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Zuko says as his eyes close then open. "It's enough."

"It's the best I can do," Katara says plainly. "I do feel bad."

"It wasn't the best of circumstances," Zuko supplies. "But I'm sure that you know already."

"You're in better spirits," Katara remarks somewhat plainly. "That's good. Especially for someone shot with lightning into the chest."

"Not the first time."

"Not the first?" Katara raises an eyebrow. 

"There's another scar I have, you know." 

"The one on your eye," Katara says. "What happened to cause that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"It happened when I was 13..."


	9. partners in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things have been kinda Crazy on my end, so this is Late  
> i still love my kids, so i wanted to finish these drabbles (no matter how long they took) and here this is!enjoy

At last, long long, long last! Victory was Toph Beifong's.

No, Twinkle Toes and lameo Sokka weren't getting the Tsungi Horn of Destiny (as Sokka had so eloquently put it). No, Toph had bested them all. Today she would blow the Tsungi Horn, and Sokka and Aang would weep in despair.

"Sorry boys," the Earthbender replies, cackling as she saunters over to the Tsungi horn in front of her (much to Sokka and Aang's dismay, of course). "You lost out this time." She takes the Tsungi Horn from the wooden table, ready to blow. As she raises it to her mouth, something... peculiar strikes her.

"This isn't it." 

Sokka raises an eyebrow. 

"What isn't it?"

"The Tsungi Horn."

"How can that not be the Tsungi Horn?" Aang steps forward, standing next to Toph. "It looks exactly like it. Doesn't it?"

"It's lighter." Toph balances the fake instrument in one hand. "The weight of a Tsungi horn is different than... whatever this is."

"Let me see that," Sokka says as he takes the Tsungi horn... His face falls. "What happened to the real one?"

"How could that-"

"Looking for this?" 

In steps Katara, grinning widely as a cat... Holding a Tsungi horn. Zuko steps in, following her.

"Katara?" Aang says in disbelief. "But how..."

"We decided that we would play your little game." Katara winks. "Guess we're not the boring busybodies every one said we were."

"I never said busybodies-" Sokka interjects.

"You thought we were too mature to play," Katara says, surging on. "But..."

"But..."

"Katara and I were in on it." Zuko doesn't smile, at least not as widely as Katara was... At first. "The whole time."

"How?" Aang purses his lips, tilting his head to one shoulder.

"I spent all of the last six months playing the Tsungi horn more often," Zuko replies. "I kept trying to get you to notice it. To think about it. Eventually, I figured you guys would set up some elaborate game or scheme something up with the Tsungi horn."

Katara giggles. "Once that was set in motion, the rest was easy." 

"When did you switch the Tsungi horns?" Sokka points out. "It was on the table the whole time."

"Momo," Katara replies coolly.

"Momo?" Aang cries, stepping backward. "But what does Momo have to do with it."

"Everything." Zuko chuckles. "Katara and I spent weeks training Momo to carry and retrieve things that were the same shape as the Tsugi horn."

"Yes, we did," Katara cooes as Momo comes forth to her side, patting his ears lovingly. 

"So the dust..." Sokka murmurs. "That wasn't Aang."

"That was a distraction," Zuko replies. "By me."

"Momo gave the real Tsungi horn to me once the dust cloud settled, and from then on..." Katara shrugs. "Piece of cake."

"But why?"Toph asks."Why go through all that trouble just for a stupid Tsungi horn?"

"For fun," Zuko replies, smiling. "Same reason as you."

"Exactly." Katara agrees. Wordlessly, she raises her hand to Zuko's for a high five, which he expertly meets. 

"How long have you guys been able to do that?" Sokka exclaims, eyes wide.

"We all have our secrets, Sokka." Katara and Zuko look at each other, then laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a total brooklyn nine nine reference since i LOVE the show and zutara, have fun with it  
> i hope you enjoyed this fic!please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it or want to share your thoughts. always appreciate it.  
> thanks,  
> bythegleamofalantern


	10. fake dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a fun prompt, tbh... fake dating?a weakness of mine

Katara pushes the food on her plate around. Her grandma had made her favourite lasagna to take with her, but she still doesn't feel very hungry. The din of the cafeteria is deafening, the stone walls a prison. She feels the stares of everyone around her, she senses it. It's so much. _Too much._

"You okay?" Sokka replies with a concerned expression. "You sure you don't want to sit with us?" _Us_ meant his girlfriend, Suki, himself and their friend, Aang.

"I'm fine." Katara grins at her brother, though the gesture never quite meets her eyes. "I'll catch up later, okay?"

"Okay." Sokka sits back down at his lunch table seat. He's not happy, but he knows better than to press further or ask. 

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara smiles again, this time even seeming natural as she does. 

***

Katara sits alone, enjoying the sun and the crisp spring breeze on her skin at the stone table. Despite the rapidly improving weather, most of the other students aren't outside. Most of them are in the building or eating lunch off-campus.

Yes, Katara enjoys the solitude. Enjoys it very much, in fact.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last.

Just as she takes a swig of water, a figure approaches and makes a motion to sit on the bench opposite. 

"Can I talk? To you?"

Shit.

"Oh, hey. Zuko, right?" She says that as if it's a casual thing; as if Zuko's presence was something she was ambivalent about. 

"Yeah." Zuko looks serious about something. Katara knows what it is, or what _it_ could be, but she doesn't want to bring it up. Not yet. Not now.

"You want to... Talk to me?"

"I established that, yeah." Zuko motions to the bench. "Mind if I sit down?"

It doesn't seem like she has much of a choice.

"Fine. Take it." 

Zuko nods, sitting down. "I just wanted to tell you that..." Zuko sighs. "I know you kind of like me..."

"You think I like you?" Katara tries to snort, to laugh as if it's silly. But in a nice way. Is that even possible?"I don't have a crush on you, Zuko. No offence."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Drat. She hoped he wasn't still hung up on that. 

"I was doing it for fun. As a joke." Katara shrugs. "No big deal." _Great save, Katara._

"Look..." Zuko presses on. "It's not that I think you're not good enough or whatever but... Mai and I just broke up. So."

"It's fine," Katara replies. She doesn't want to have this conversation. Not here, not now. It's mortifying. Way too mortifying. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Is that really why you kissed me, though?"

"Well..." Katara bites her lip. "If you really want to know."

"Sure." Zuko leans in as if he's really interested in whatever this reason is.

"There's a guy."

"A guy?" Zuko raises an eyebrow. 

"A guy," Katara confirms. "And I can't let him know I like him because Sokka used to like him and he's a jerk and..." Katara's rambling, she knows, but it doesn't seem like Zuko's too bothered, or looks at her like she's crazy. She takes that as a good sign.

"Okay." Zuko nods. "Who."

Katara flushes. "I'm not telling."

"Have it your way." Zuko leans back in his seat. "I mean, you did kiss me without my permission so..."

"I'm really sorry," Katara says quickly, but genuinely. "About that. Okay?"

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me." Zuko replies. "But you could be lying for all I know."

"I'm not." Katara shoots back. "It's Jet. _Jet_. Okay?"

"Jet?" Zuko seems genuinely shocked and perplexed. It amuses Katara somehow. 

"Yeah. So now you know."

"Okay." Zuko mulls it over. "So does Jet think you like me now, then?"

"Probably." Where is he going with this? 

"Maybe..." Zuko trails off. 

"Maybe what?" 

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"What?" They're going in circles here, much to Katara's chagrin.

"Let him think we like each other." 

Katara laughs. "You're serious?"

"Why not?" Zuko continues, moving his hands. "I mean, it'd get Jet off your back, and Mai..."

"What, Mai dumped you?" Katara remarks, a bit snidely.

"It's complicated," Zuko corrects. "But I want to show her I've moved on too, you know?"

"Fine," Katara says. "So what would the conditions of this be?"

"You have to go to my tournaments," Zuko replies. "When I do martial arts. At least sometimes."

"Okay. You have to go to my swim meets though." 

"Fine." Zuko gets out a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down notes.

"What is that?"

"A contract," Zuko replies. "It'll help us remember."

Katara sighs. "Do we really need one?"

"Why not?"

"Okay." Katara takes out a pen, scribbling. "We go out on public 'dates' every week."

"I'll write you notes," Zuko offers. 

"Notes?" 

"In your locker. Every day."

Oh. She hadn't expected Zuko to be... sweet. It is sweet to offer, even.

"Yeah. It'll let Mai and Azula and her friends know I really like you, and that Mai and I are done."

Katara snorts, sighing. Naturally.

"No more kissing."

"You kissed me first," Zuko reminds. "But fine."

After a while, they finish writing the contract.

"Do we have a deal?"

Katara nods. "We have a deal."

"Good." Zuko grants her a small smile as he leaves Katara to her thoughts.

_What the hell had she gotten herself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i hope you enjoyed the fic!comment or leave a kudos if you liked/read and want to share your thoughts and want more fic!  
> thanks for reading,  
> bythegleamofalantern


End file.
